In a Jedi World: Revana and Nadia's Story
by Nyce
Summary: This story takes place before and during both games. What made Revan, Malak and the Exile go to war? Read and find out what happened before and during both games to learn their inner thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a companion story to my In A Jedi World Self Inserts, but the Self insert won't come for a few more chapters. You do not have to read the IaJW books to understand this story. Just have played the Kotor games.**

**I do not own Star Wars, but my characters are mine.  
**

* * *

A seven year old girl was sitting down on a chair, looking out of a window. She had long, dark brown hair and was wearing traditional brown garments of that of a Jedi. She was looking out of the window into outer space. She liked watching the stars fly past.

A voice came over the intercom, "_We will be approaching Dantooine in 15 minutes." _

The girl let out a small sigh and she got ready to get off the transport. There were a few others on the transport, but not many. They were mostly farmers. She was a Jedi.

Well, a Jedi Youngling, but who's counting?

She gathered up her small bag of her stuff, which wasn't much. Just some clothes. A Jedi had no possessions. She didn't even have a training lightsaber.

With her bag on her shoulder the young girl watched out the window as they approached the grassy planet. Soon enough, the transport had landed in a starport and everyone was crowding to get out.

The young girl quickly slipped through the crowd of the farmers and exited the craft. She looked around the star port. There were various merchants around selling their stuff. She looked around and saw a droid near a wall.

The girl decided to go to the droid. She enjoyed tinkering with droids, and maybe this droid could help get he to the temple.

"Hello." She greeted the droid.

"Greeting young human. How may I assist you?" It asked her.

"I'm looking for the Jedi Enclave." She said to the droid, "Is there anyone here that could take me there?" she asked it.

Before the droid could reply, there was a voice behind her. It belonged to an adult woman with tied up blond hair, "I can take you there, sweetie." The woman said to the girl.

The girl smiled, "Thanks." She accepted the offer. She knew not to get into speeders with strangers, but this woman wasn't emitting any deceptive, or mean vibes that the girl could detect. And this girl was very strong in the force.

The woman smiled in return and led the girl to her speeder. The two got into it and the woman started to take the girl to the Enclave.

"What's your name?" the girl asked the woman.

"I'm Hallie Matale." The woman introduced herself.

The girl nodded, "Well, thanks for the help, Mrs. Matale. I'm Revana Lestr." She said with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you, Revana." The older woman smiled as they got closer to the Enclave.

"Here you are sweetie." Mrs. Matale told Revana as the speeder came to a stop.

"Thank you." Revana said as she collected her bag and got out of the speeder.

The young girl waved goodbye as Mrs. Matale drove the speeder away and then she looked at the temple. She took in a breath and then started to make her way towards the building.

Revana paused when she got onto the pavement. There wasn't anyone around that she could see. What was she supposed to do now?

Shouldn't there be someone here to greet her? To take her to see the Jedi Masters? It wouldn't really be that good for her to wander around like a stunned kinrath.

"You look lost." A voice broke her out of her reverie.

Revana looked over to see a boy who looked to be the same age as her, if not slightly older. He had floppy black hair and strange blue lines on his head.

"I am a little bit." Revana confessed to the boy, "I'm supposed to meet with the Masters. I just transferred here from Coruscant and I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be doing."

The boy gave a light laugh, "I can help you with that." He said with a grin, "I'm Alek, by the way." He said with a grin, holding his hand out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alek, I'm Revana Lestr." The girl grinned as she took the boys hand and shook it.

"Well, Rev, better get you to the masters. It wouldn't do to be late!" Alek said with a cheeky smile and then he started to lead the girl to the council chambers.

As they walked through the Enclave, Revana couldn't help but admire the building around her. It was different to the Temple on Coruscant.

But her mind didn't linger on that long as she started to feel butterflies in her stomach.

_Don't get nervous. _She commanded herself.

"Master Zhar." She head Alec say, making her look up to see a Twi-Lek male coming towards them.

"There you are. I was just coming out to fetch you, Youngling Lestr. But it seems Alek beat me to it." The Twi-Lek said in a pleasant tone.

Alek gave a smile and patted Revana on the shoulder, "It was no problem, Master." He said, sounding happy.

Zhar looked down at Revana, "Come along, youngling, I'll take you to the Council Chambers to see the Masters."

Revana nodded her head, and then turned to face Alek, "Thank-you for helping me." She said with a small smile.

Then the Twi-Lek Master led Revana away.

* * *

Revana pressed her hand on the pad next to the door, her print had been added to the room's pad as that was going to be her new room (sharing with others).

The door slid open and Revana entered it, tossing her bag onto a random bed that was closest to her before heading to the refresher that joined to the room.

When she left the refresher, feeling somewhat fresher, and was back in the main room, she was surprised to see that her bag had been dumped onto the floor and a red-head girl was laying on the bed that her bag had been on.

The red-head looked up and saw Revana, "That's your bag, right?" she asked pointing to the bag in question, then at Revana's nod, the girl continued, "Well, you put it on my bed."

Revana didn't say anything as she picked the bag up and tossed it onto a different bed. The red head shook her head again, "Nope. That's also my bed."

"You have two beds?" Revana asked, clearly not believing her.

The red-head grinned, "Yep!" she replied popping the p, "In fact, the whole room is my beds. The Masters must've sent you hear to sleep on the floor."

Revana rolled her eyes, then pointed to a bed, "So this is your bed?" she asked the girl.

"Yup."

Revana smiled, before jumping on to the bed, "Not bad." She nodded her head, looking to the girl, "Why would you need all these beds? I mean, it's kinda a waste of space if there's one greedy little girl hogging all of the beds."

The girl grinned at Revana, not seeming to mind that she was just called greedy.

"The Masters know how important I am, so that I need a lot of sleep and if one bed is uncomfortable I just move onto the next." The girl said, her voice sounding pompus, "Take it up with the Masters, or sleep on the floor."

Revana pretended to look thoughtful, "You know what?" she asked the girl, "I think I will take it up with one of the Masters. I was in with the Council Masters just before, so I'm pretty sure I know where one of them would be. I'll try looking for Master Vrook." She said, jumping off of the bed and then made her way to the other girl, "Come on!"

The red-head girl laughed, "Congratulations." She grinned, "You passed."

Revana raised an eyebrow, "I passed?" she asked.

"Yeah, I don't like bunking with push-overs. If you did what I wanted you to do, sleep on the floor, then I wouldn't like you." The girl grinned, sticking out her hand to shake Revana's hand, "I'm Nadia. Nadia Kameir."

Revana took Nadia's hand with a smile on her face and shook it, "I'm Revana Lestr."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm not sure when the second chapter is coming, but it will. Don't forget to pop in a review c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**13 years later**

"Yo, Rev!"

Revana groaned as she heard someone wake her from her sleep. She lifted herself up with one arm and looked around while rubbing her eyes with her other hand. She checked the chrono and saw that it was 7 in the morning. Normally that would be fine, but she had stayed up to 5 in the morning with her master…

Looking over to the doorway, she saw that it was Nadia and Alek, both grinning at her from the doorway.

"Whhaaattt?" Revana carried out, sleepily glaring at them.

"Class starts in half-an-hour." Alek informed Revana.

"I'll skip. I've only had 2 hours sleep." She complained to her two friends.

"First class is Master Vrook's duelling class." Nadia reminded Revana, "Are you sure you want you miss that?"

"Yes."

"And face Vrook's wrath?"

"Nothing I haven't faced before."

There was a pause.

"I'm sparing Alek here and I'll beat him in less than five minutes."

"Hey!" Alek hissed.

Revana lifted her head off of her pillow again and looked at the two of them, "Fine. But if I fall asleep, I say you two put sleeping pills in my breakfast." She glared at them.

Nadia grinned at Revana, "That's the spirit! Better get dressed now." She said before shutting the door.

Revana sat up from her bed and looked down at her clothes. They were her robes from yesterday. She had just fallen asleep in them. They looked clean enough, just a bit ruffled, perhaps.

The girl stood up and grabbed her hair-brush and started to pull it through her long brown hair. She quickly went into the refresher and came out after giving her face a quick wash.

She opened the door to her room up to see Nadia and Alek waiting for her. Alek tossed her a round piece of fruit. She caught it with ease before taking bite of it s the three friends made their way to the classroom.

When Revana finished the piece of fruit, Nadia passed her a cup of a dark liquid. Revana took a sniff of it before taking a few sips of it, then she made a face. Her nose crinkled and mouth opened slightly, "Caffa. Nasty stuff." She said, before taking another drink of it. She shuddered as the stuff went down her throat, but she drank half the cup.

She couldn't stomach anymore of the stuff. If she wasn't so tired, she wouldn't drink any of it to start with.

She glanced over at her friends and wondered if she should tell them why she was up so late with her Master the night before. A grin split across her face as she thought about it.

"What's got you happier than a Cannok with food?" Nadia asked Revana with a raised eye-brow.

Revana opened her mouth to speak, but she shut it when she saw the looks on her friends faces. They were going to tease her (nothing new there) but she didn't mind that. But the news that she was going to take the trials soon could wait until after class. A small smile flittered onto her face. Ah, payback is sweet.

"Well, now hat you mention it, something big is happening." Revana started but then stopped, "But I don't think you guys will care. C'mon, lets get to class before we're late and Vrook tells us that 'Being late is a path to the dark side.'" Revana said with a grin.

"Oh, come on Rev!" Nadia exclaimed with a grin.

"Be a friend!" Alek nodded her head.

Revana shook her head, "Nope." She said popping the 'p'

"But Rev," Nadia started and then doing her best Vrook impression, "'Keeping secrets is a path to the Dark Side.'"

Revana let out a laugh, "Well, to save me from the dark side, I'll tell you guys." She said with a grin.

Nadia and Alek looked at her with expectant expressions as Revana continued, "After class. Come on!" she laughed as she swiped her hand over the door panel.

The training room door slid open and the three entered, with two of them glaring at Revana. Revana just rolled her eyes as they took their seats.

Revana then looked at Nadia who was sitting to her left, "Remember, beat Alek in under five minutes or I'm going back to bed for the rest of the day and you won't find out until after I wake up again." She whispered to her.

Nadia nodded her head with a grin on her face, "Piece of Juma-Cake." She confirmed.

"In your dreams." Alek scoffed at her.

"No, my dreams involve something completely different with you." Nadia winked at Alek, making the latter blush.

Revana laughed at her friends antics, but then quieted down as Vrook entered the room.

The bald(ing) Jedi looked at the students sitting on the benches, "Alright. First up to spar is Nadia Kamier and Alek Squinquargesimus." Vrook announced.

The pair stood up, but Revana quickly hissed at Nadia, "What makes you so sure you'll beat Alek? He's a great swordsman." She asked her, "He beat you last time you sparred." she reminded her friend.

Nadia looked down at her friend, "You'll see." Was her flippant reply.

Alek stood up and walked pass Revana, "If I beat her, you tell me your big secret and not her until the end of the day." Alek suggested, making Revana laugh.

"Sure." She replied to her best friend with a grin.

Nadia and Alek went out onto the training floor. The quickly bowed to each other and got into their stances. Alek was in the form of Sorusu but instead of her normal form, Nadia was in the form of Dem Jyo.

Alek pulled out his lightsaber, and then activated a single blue blade. Revana could see Nadia smile as she brought her own lightsaber out. It was not her lightsaber though, Revana noticed. It was too long of a hilt for her lightsaber,.

Nadia held the hilt out in front of her and then she activated it. Two brilliant viridian blades appeared out of the ends of the lightsaber.

Revana could have laughed when she realized Nadia had built herself a new lightsaber, a different one, after Alek had 'accidentally' destroyed her last one, last time they sparred.

"Ready to lose?" Revana heard Nadia taunt Alek.

"You're asking the wrong person for that." Alek replied, "You should ask yourself that."

Then the bell chimed and the two Jedi made a move at the same time.

* * *

**And Vallah! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be as I am doing NaNoWriMo next month, but I'll try to get it sometime!**

**Thanks for reviewing, and don't forget to drop another review, please c:  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Nadia ducked Alek's swing and came up behind him. She twisted her lightsaber to the left of Aleks back, but the boy Jedi deflected her lightsaber with ease.

Nadia swung her lightsaber left and right, right after each other. Her lightsaber was a viridian blur. But Alek's lightsaber was also a blur as he deflected her blows.

The female Jedi danced away as Alek came on with stronger attacks. His blows were deflected at every turn. Nadia glanced up at the clock. Two minutes. She had three minutes left.

Nadia twisted around, aiming a kick at Alek's stomach. Her foot made contact with him, sending him skidding to the side slightly. Alek glared at Nadia, but Nadia just smiled in response as she tightened her grip on her new lightsaber.

Alek ducked a swing of Nadia's first blade, but popped up and held his blue blade up to her viridian blade.

That put Nadia off balance slightly and then she felt a kick to her stomach, knocking her down to the floor. Her lightsaber clattered from her hand as she took in air, trying to get her breath back.

Force, she hated it when that boy did that!

Speaking of which, Alek had his blue blade pointed at Nadia's neck. The girl's eyes darted over at the clock. 7:25. She had less than a minute.

"Give up?" Alek asked her his voice showing his smugness at beating her, yet again.

Nadia didn't respond as her eyes went to her lightsaber for a short second before back to Alek. She gave him a smile, "You know what, Allie-boy…" Nadia started to say.

Then in an instant she pulled her lightsaber to her hand and jumped up, her viridian blades coming out and slicing at his lightsaber.

Surprised at her sudden movements and the force of the viridian lightsaber blade hitting his own blue one sent the lightsaber flying from his hand.

Nadia's viridian blade was a fraction off of Alek's chest, "I'm gonna have to go with a no on that one." The girl said, a smirk on her face as the timer chimed for five minutes.

The look on Alek's face was priceless. It was a mixture of shock, surprise, annoyance and… was that… anger?

"Alright. Lightsabers down!"

Nadia gave a wink to Alek as she deactivated her lightsaber. Alek rolled his eyes at her as he used the force to summon his lightsaber to his hand.

"Alright, back to your seats." Vrook told Alek and Nadia gruffy.

The two Jedi gave each other a short bow and then made their way back to the seat where Revana was sitting.

Revana gave them a small smile, and then her hand went to her face to cover a yawn.

"Good Job Nadi." Revana said, yawning again.

"Great. So you gonna tell us?" Nadia asked as she sat down next to Revana.

Alek didn't say a word as he sat down on the other side of the brunette Jedi. Revana nodded her head, "Sure." She said with a grin.

Then Revana took in a breath, "Dorak is preparing me for the trials!" she said with a grin, ignoring the two combatants on the floor in front of them.

"Wow!"

"Congratulations!"

Revana grinned more at her friends words of approval.

"Thanks guys!"

**4 months later**

"Ah!" Revana gasped, jolting up in her bed, her eyes wide and her heart hammering.

Her eyes darted around the room, her heart only returning to it's normal pace when her mind worked it out.

She was in her bedroom.

Not fighting a war.

She was with Nadia, Allana, Sasha and Bastilia.

Not fighting and killing Mandalorians.

She was safe.

Not losing friends to death.

Revana let out a long breath as she lowered herself down in her bed. She shut her eyes and prepared herself to go back to sleep.

The next morning, however, she was restless. Revana paced from wall to wall in her bedroom.

"Hey, Rev."

Revana let out a sigh, turning her head to see Alek standing in the doorway.

"What, Alek?" the newly knighted Jedi asked.

Alek didn't say anything as he entered the room and sat down on the bed.

"What's gotten you into a twist?" he spoke finally after he had gotten comfy on Revana's bed.

Revana looked at Alek, a glare on her face, "I am _not_ in a twist!" she spat out at him.

Alek rolled his eyes at her, making Revana slow in her pacing.

"Look, Rev. I know the Mandalorians have upset you…" Alek started. Revana moved to open her mouth, Alek continued to talk, "But, they aren't a real threat. They've only taken control of a few villages on some outer rim planets. It's not like it's going to start a war."

At the word 'war' Revana turned away from Alek. She knew, deep down inside of her, that Alek was wrong. She knew that this small conflict in the outer rim would turn into something bigger. She knew that it would turn into a full forced war.

"Rev? Got anything you want to share with me?"

Revana let out a sigh, "Alek." She started, "This will turn into a war. I had a vision last night. The Mando's will try to take over the entire galaxy."

Alek gave a frown, "You sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes, Alek!"

Alek nodded his head, "Ok, fair enough. I believe you. But you heard what the council said on the matter." He said before clearing his throat and pinching his nose, "The Council believe that it is in the best that they keep out of the Mandalorian business for the time being as we do not think that they are a real threat."

Revana rolled her eyes at him, "That's not their words exactly, but yes. I know." Revana let out a sigh, "But… I do not care what they say. We will go to battle against the Mandalorians!"

Revana…" Alek let out with a strong sigh.

"No, Alek!" Revana interrupted him before he could say any more, "I am not sitting by as the Mandalorians take over the Galaxy! I don't care what the stupid council says! If we don't do anything, the Republic will be crushed!"

Alek sighed, "Rev!" he tried to calm her down, his hands out stretched towards her, "I agree with you! Alright?" he told her.

Revana stopped her pacing and looked to Alek, "Then why? Why won't you fight?"

"We're only two Jedi! What can two Jedi do against thousands of Mandalorians?" he asked, logically.

"We don't have to be just two Jedi!" The brunette Jedi declared, "We could recruit some of the other Jedi! Try… Allana, Siseri, Yarin, oh, and Nadia. I know they'll want to help! And I'm sure that there will be other Jedi who want to help."

Alek gave a laugh, "Alright, Rev, but only because you won't shut up about it, otherwise." He said with a smile.

"And you know it!" Revana replied with a laugh, poking her tongue out at him.

* * *

**I know it's been a while, but I just couldn't finish this chapter. But I finally did. But it seems (to me) a bit bleh.**

**Thanks for reviewing!  
**


End file.
